Do you dream about me?
by drisles
Summary: A conversation about dreams. [Rizzles fanfic challenge week 15: dreams]


"Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever dream about me?"

Caught off guard by the question, Jane quickly turned her head to look at Maura. "Uh, I—what?"

"Do you ever dream about me?" Maura asked again, casually. She continued to stare at the ceiling of her guest bedroom. She could feel Jane's eyes on her.

"… I, yeah. I mean, you know since we work together and see each other so often, and me spending the night here sometimes, it's only natural that I would, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Although there is not an agreed upon answer as to why we dream, there are a few theories that suggest dreaming is just a way to cleanse the mind, prepare it for another day, process information, etcetera."

"Right, so, it's totally normal—"

"However, Sigmund Freud's theory suggests that dreams are disguised fulfillments of repressed wishes; a representation of unconscious desires… _sexual_ desires."

"Well gee, thanks for clarifying which types of desires. Never woulda figured that one out." Jane rolled her eyes, trying to cover her uncomfortableness with snarky sarcasm.

It didn't work.

"Do you ever dream about me, sexually?" Maura asked. Again, totally casual, totally nonchalant. As if she were asking Jane what she wanted for dinner.

"Maura!"

"What?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

Not breaking her gaze from the ceiling, which seemed to make Jane both more nervous and relaxed at the same time, Maura answered, "Well, you know how you come over here to spend the night, after a particularly tough case? Usually one that hits close to home or reminds you of Hoyt? "

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with—"

"I've never told you this, but I always stay awake until you fall asleep. I sometimes even wait an hour our so before finally giving in, just so I can be there for you in case a nightmare comes through early."

"And I appreciate that, but—"

"And on more than one occasion, I would wake up in the middle of the night to your cries."

"Look, I'm sorry, Maura, I didn't mean to wake you- you know how brutal my nightmares can be—"

"But they didn't sound like cries of fear, Jane."

"What?"

"You would cry out my name. But not for help. It didn't sound like you were in pain or were afraid or in agony." she finally turned her head to face Jane "… it sounded like you were aroused.

_Shit._

"Oh my god, Maura. I-I had no idea, I-I was sleeping! I can't control what my brain does when I'm sleeping…"

"So you don't dream about me sexually?" Maura turned on her side to face Jane completely. It was Jane's turn to stare at the ceiling.

"I, I don't—I mean maybe, I, uh—"

"Because I dream about you. Sexually."

A pause.

"Y-you do?" Jane asked, still too afraid to look at Maura.

"I do." Maura said as she swung a leg over Jane's middle. Straddling her, making eye-contact. "So I'm going to ask you again, Jane. Do you dream about me? The way I dream about you?"

"I-I, yes."

"Good." Maura responded as she lowered herself more fully onto Jane's middle. Jane had to fight a moan just from the contact. If Maura had any other plans for them tonight, Jane was fairly confident she wouldn't last long.

Lowering her upper body and resting her hands on the mattress, with Jane's head in between, she kissed Jane's jaw. "Tell me what you dream about," Jane was in too much of a shock- sensory overload, that all she could do was stare nervously into Maura's eyes.

Realizing it would take a little more push on Maura's part, she spoke again, whispering into Jane's ear, voice dripping with seduction, "Tell me Jane, do you dream about kissing me?" She place a soft kiss on Jane's ear.

Jane closed her eyes.

"Do you dream about marking me?" Maura asked as she ran her tongue up Jane's neck, pausing to place a wet, open mouth kiss on her pulse point. She began to suck. To nip. To bite.

Jane's breath caught.

Removing her hands from the mattress, she reached down to grab Jane's. Leading them up to cup Maura's full breasts. Jane's hands were still hesitant, even with Maura guiding her. "Do you dream about _this_, Jane?" She squeezed her hands under Jane's, making sure she got a good feel. Maura couldn't help but gasping.

The sound seemed to snap the detective into it, but Maura wasn't finished yet.

Repositioning herself, Maura slid her thigh in between Jane's and lowered herself fully. With a thrust of the hips and a low whisper in Jane's ear, she had her, "Or do you dream about _fucking_ me?"

Finally. Jane reacted. In one swift motion she flipped them so she was on top, bringing her lips down to capture Maura's with her own for a slow, heated kiss.

Pulling apart for air, gasping for breath, Jane answered, "No." Slowly trailing wet, open mouth kisses down Maura's neck, she finished, "I dream about _making love_ to you."

Maura smiled as she reached up to cup Jane's cheek.

"Well wishes can come true."


End file.
